


One More Thing

by PaperThinRevolutionary (SingFortissimo)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Asshole father, M/M, a little angsty but nothing alexander doesnt fix, alexander is gonna fight henry, snuggly boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingFortissimo/pseuds/PaperThinRevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man John loved was going to defend his honor, probably whether he wanted him to or not.  It felt nice, he would admit, having Alexander Hamilton, the strong-worded, hot tempered, loudmouthed, brilliantly bright eyed and beautiful immigrant, his boyfriend and his love, on his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Thing

The melancholy in the room was so thick that it was hard to breathe, but half an hour ago, everything had been perfectly fine. Everything was, god, it was absolutely beautiful. Alexander and John had woke in each other’s arms, John’s nose buried into Alexander’s hair and Alexander’s fingers playing on John’s hips. They would lay in that state of bliss and love as long as they could (thankfully it was a Saturday, and they had planned to spend the entire day like that), but they were interrupted when John’s phone began to buzz. Initially, it was ignored, but John soon gave in, rolling over and grabbing it. 

When he looked at the screen, his skin went pale. 

Before Alexander could say anything, John was up and out of the room, the door shutting softly behind him. Alexander sat up in confusion, wrapping up in their blanket as tightly as he could to keep whatever bit of John’s warmth that he could. Well that was unusual… He was tempted to follow, but he knew better, for now. 

The moments waiting were agony. Alexander leaned himself back against the wall, watching the door and waiting for his dear Laurens to return to him, but it was no quick event. He frowned, eyes going back and forth between the clock on the wall and the door, waiting for anything…. What bothered Alexander the most about this was the fact that he couldn’t hear what was happening outside. Something must have been wrong, but he knew better than to follow. John had left without a word, he _never_ did that, not unless something was incredibly wrong. Alexander would wait, though. John would return… And if he wasn’t back in… Half an hour, yeah, that seemed good. If he hadn’t returned in half an hour, Alexander would go find him. 

The seconds seemed to drag, but Alexander found that he wouldn’t be needing to go out after his love, because twenty-five minutes later, he came back inside and set his phone down on the nightstand again, sitting on the edge of their bed with an air of defeat, sadness. 

“Dear Laurens, what’s wrong..?” Alexander asked, leaning forward just a bit. John leaned back to meet him, resting his head in Alexander’s lap. His eyes were red, he had been crying. John was barely holding himself together at that point. Whoever had upset John like this would have hell to pay when Alexander could get ahold of them…

“My… I..” John sucked in a deep and shaky breath. “My dad knows.” 

Well, that wasn’t what Alexander expected. 

“Your dad knows…?” He repeated, brows furrowed a bit. What could he—… Oh, _oh._

“Henry fucking blew it. He… God…” John tensed and rolled onto his side so Alexander couldn’t see him crying any more. Of course, the other respected that decision, taking the opportunity instead to shimmy back into bed and lay behind him, pull him close with one arm, and kiss his shoulder blades gently. 

“Do you want to talk about it, love?” He asked softly, nosing gently at the freckled skin. His thumb had gone to work massaging John’s shoulder just a bit. John sucked in a breath, rolling over in Alexander’s arms and snuggling up to him, burying his face into Alexander’s chest and just… Taking him in, committing everything to memory. 

“Henry and dad, they got in a fight about something, I don’t know, apparently I was brought into it… He, dad, he didn’t say much, but…” John inhaled sharply, but it was choked. Alexander felt his shirt becoming damp. He rubbed John’s back and kissed the top of his head, trying to calm him down the only way he could imagine to. “Henry ended up saying something about you and me being _together_ , and… I… Let’s just say I’m lucky that I’m managing tuition and loans by myself…” The last words came out on a weak breath, and a shiver went through him as a choked sob broke out. 

Alexander held John tight, he was seeing red, but he needed to stay calm. “John, I’m so sorry…” He muttered, combing through his love’s curly hair. “Is there anything we can do?” 

“No, I… There’s no way we can change his mind on this…” John looked forlornly away and exhaled. “The best we can do is hope that he doesn’t try to get me out of the school, I guess. I don’t know if I would put it past him not to send me to one of those goddamn sexuality reform camps.” John was fidgeting now, toying with the blanket and his own hands. Every movement he made was shaky, god, he hated this… “I don’t know if he can do anything, I mean, I’m an adult, I’m paying my own way through here, I..” John was babbling now, all of it seeming like it was on one inhale, and Alexander shushed him softly, kissing his nose. 

“Take a breath, love…” Alexander insisted. He did his best to calm him down, and at the very least John had stopped shaking after a few moments. Once his breathing seemed to even out, Alexander kissed the side of his head. “You know what we’re going to do, love?” 

John responded with a soft hum, looking up with teary red eyes. 

“We’re going to stick together regardless of what he says, we made it this far. You know what else, we’re gonna get your mind off of this the best way I know how… We’re gonna take a hot bath together, eat ice cream, and marathon some shitty sitcom for the rest of the weekend. That sound good, love?” Alexander rambled on as he pet through John’s hair and placed kisses between words. John smiled and leaned into the touches, relaxing the best that he could. 

“That sounds absolutely perfect, love… Thank you…” He muttered softly, giving Alexander the softest, fleeting kiss before he buried his face into Alexander’s chest again. 

“Anything for you, my dear Laurens…” He said, then stayed quiet for a few moments, only to chuckle a little bit. “One more thing… I’m going to write him a strongly worded letter tomorrow about how shitty this is.”

“Oh god, Alexander, please don’t…” John whined, but he couldn’t help laughing, a smile now gracing his lips. The man he loved was going to defend his honor, probably whether he wanted him to or not. It felt nice, he would admit, having Alexander Hamilton, the strong-worded, hot tempered, loudmouthed, brilliantly bright eyed and beautiful immigrant, his boyfriend and his love, on his side. 

The two stayed in bed together for a while longer, until John was entirely relaxed and ready to take Alexander up on his first offer. In those moments, John realized that there was nowhere in this world he would rather be and no person he would rather be with, his father be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> eyyyyy  
> a little drabble i came up with, one of the many, while i was in LA.  
> i should probably start writing this series in order, I'll probably edit them to be in order sooner or later. idk.


End file.
